


New Understandings

by Luthienberen



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Time, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Ben’s announcement on an assassination attempt on Washington’s life leads to a new understanding between the Commander and the Major.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Understandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nomenclature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomenclature/gifts).



> Not beta-read.
> 
> AU obviously as male / male relations are allowed! 
> 
> A Christmas gift fic for sokkasinstinct - I trust this is not too far from your ideal scenarios. :) Merry Christmas from your Turn Secret Santa!

: : :

The tent fell silent upon Major Tallmadge's declaration that an assassination attempt had been made on his life. George Washington was shaken. He had been so sure, so certain yet it appeared that he had missed something in his calculations. He still doubted that General Lee was an assassin or part of some assassination plot, including Major Bradford, but he would discover the truth shortly. At the moment he had an apology to make to Major Tallmadge.

The young man, so earnest and loyal, stood opposite, cheeks flushed and eyes bright with animation. His gaze was fixed on his Commander with a determination to act as he saw fit with no excuses. Admirable if a little misplaced at times.

Sighing, George removed his cloak.

"Major Tallmadge, I owe you an apology."

Shock stole across the Major's face before it broke into a hopeful sunrise, "Sir?"

"In my estimations and gambles I have obviously overlooked a larger plot. Providence however looked out for me by ensuring your guard never failed. For this I thank you."

Major Tallmadge glowed as if hardly believing what he had heard. Then a familiar expression appeared which made Washington tense.

"Commander, all this could have been adverted if you had just listened to me."

George inhaled sharply. How dare Major Tallmadge speak thusly to him!

"Major Tallmadge," the youth froze at his sharp tone, "while I appreciate the sentiment behind your words, I cannot condone the words themselves. We have previously seen how your heavy-handed approach could have cost us a French alliance! One, without which, we would struggle to win the war, I stress yet _again_. Your intelligence is remarkable, your faith outstanding and your loyalty to me is one of the greatest boons I could ask for, yet all this doesn't negate your impetuousness!"

"Sir!" snapped Tallmadge, entirely losing control of his emotions and daring to yell back at his Commander, which merely stirred George's ire more. “If I hadn't acted you could be dead! Lee... "

" _General_ Lee is innocent until proven guilty. As you saw I had my suspicions as did you and we were both proven correct in one instance; the other remains to be seen. Goodness Major, cannot you see how dangerous misplaced devotion is? You acted well just now, but to act further could conceal the scent and devour the truth so it's ever beyond our reach!"

Breathing heavily George saw a hot red flush stain Tallmadge's face. It added extra lustre to the lad's eyes and made him handsomer than ever. His fury and disappointment in his protégé were tempered by the respect, gratefulness and yes love he harboured for the Major. However, none of these sentiments could permit disorder among his officers - how would the army act appropriately if its officers were incapable of honouring the chain of command?

Major Tallmadge was shaking so much strands of his golden hair fell into his eyes. Brushing it back, the leader of the Culper Ring clenched his fists. "Sir, I do what I see is best at the time. Sackett-"

"-is dead due to our miscommunication. If the appropriate order had been followed instead of you using underhand methods to entrap fellow officers, his death could have been averted!"

Major Tallmadge's face went pale. Silent pain now surfaced mingled with increasing agitation at their conversation. George was sorry to hurt Tallmadge so, but when would the boy learn this wasn't a game?

Striding forwards George seized the youth's shoulder and shook the man. Staring into defiant eyes George hissed, his low voice quieter than ever as his irritation overflowed, "This isn't a game Major Tallmadge! We are at war and people's lives are at stake. You and I may not like it, but while spying permits a measure of deceitful actions concealed from almost all, the result of those endeavours must go through the proper chains of command. If they do not we cannot call ourselves men and certainly not just ones.”

Searching the Major's expression George saw a glint of understanding dawn.

“We are not free to act without censure or answering to a higher authority whether man or Divine. From now on you will obey my directives or you must surrender your post."

"Sir," Major Tallmadge's voice was shaky, eyes wet, "I have done what I must do to ensure your safety. l understand why you have done what you must. My duty will be to always serve you in whichever capacity you deem fit. Please let me prove myself again – I shall accept your judgement."

Tallmadge hung his head and George's heart ached. Anger and irritation at Tallmadge's actions were put aside at his protégé’s words. Wishing to remove some of the pain he had inflicted George titled the Major's head up, one broad strong hand holding a resolute chin.

"Oh Ben, I have never doubted your worth, simply your judgement. I esteem you far beyond what you believe."

Then George gave into his urges and kissed Major Ben Tallmadge.

Ben gasped then in a surge slipped his arms around George and kissed him back furiously, his ardour now roused to desire not anger or grief. George's blood was hot in his veins as they kissed without retreat. His lips clashed with Ben's then covered Ben's face in eager kisses while Ben moaned and tried to undo his Commander's neck-tie.

Then as George took a moment to breathe he found the Major pressing dry lips on his own and finding Ben's wily tongue inside his mouth. Eventually their passion cooled somewhat and George sat them down in his tent.

"We must order ourselves," he panted, "ere we continue."

Smiling George used his handkerchief to clean Ben's face a little, "Go and clean up with my wash bowl. I'll follow. We can't allow the men to see us like this."

Ben laughed and with a spring in his step was away. George Washington relaxed. Their relationship had changed and he prayed that together they could move on, bringing with them only the positive aspects of their conversation.

Chuckling George rose murmuring to himself, "Enough analysing George, we have a plot to uncover."


End file.
